1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and system for operating a roulette table. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for operating a roulette table having progressive jackpots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roulette equipment typically comprises a table upon which is horizontally mounted a well-balanced, compartmented wheel which is spun by a croupier or dealer. The wheel is rotated in one direction and opposite to its rotation the dealer throws a small ball which comes to rest in one of a set of numbered compartments when the wheel slows to a sufficiently low speed. The rotations of the wheel and ball result in a winning number registered by the ball resting in one of the numbered compartments at the rim of the wheel. Bets on a number or set of numbers on the wheel and table layout are typically made by players using chips. A different chip color may be assigned to each player, the chips may have cash values of different denominations, and may be limited to use only on the issuing table.
Casino card systems, wherein a jackpot progressively accumulates to stimulate greater interest by players, are well known in the art. The prior art relating to progressive jackpot gambling systems includes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,041 which discloses a method and apparatus for playing a casino card game such as Poker and Twenty-One having a progressive jackpot component. In the '041 patent, the winning jackpot hands are preselected or predetermined by the house.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,909 discloses a gaming system with a progressive jackpot. The disclosure involves the use of a plurality of gaming machines. The machines are linked together electronically so that in regular play on the machines, players may compete for an additional common award or jackpot. An electronic computer controller determines the selection of the winning jackpot number. The disclosed gaming machines are essentially coin operated slot machines having unspecified operational parameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,810 discloses casino roulette apparatus using a chip counter to aid in accumulating a jackpot, and a display means for showing the value of a jackpot fund which increases as play progresses. A jackpot is paid out according to a prescribed criteria. The value of the jackpot accumulated is based on the turnover of the roulette table. In other words, the value amount accumulating in the jackpot from game to game is determined and controlled by the house as a function of the total value amount wagered on each roulette game played. Each spin of the wheel and ball constitutes a game. The house may alter and control a specific and particular fraction of "table turnover" (or total monies taken in by the house on each game) introduced into the jackpot as a function of the duration of game play, the total wagers per game and the frequency of jackpot wins.
In playing roulette in the casino according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,810, players are given colored chips or small disks when they purchase them from the house to play. They thus "buy into" a game. Different colors are provided to each player. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,810, specific numbers are allocated or assigned by the house with or to each color. For example, red is preassigned the numbers 1, 6, 14 and 18. A player becomes eligible to win a jackpot when a number included within the set of numbers associated with that specific color the player plays with is selected by the wheel and ball three or four times in succession. Thus, if the number 6 is selected by the roulette wheel action, and 6 is associated with the color red, then the player eligible to win a jackpot is identified. The player who is playing with red chips. Furthermore, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,810 there is only one possible winner in each jackpot. Players have no choice regarding which numbers they desire to play for the jackpot except by asking for a particular color, which may not be an option. Additionally, the game described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,810 appears to be inherently unfair to some players since a player who bets substantially more than other players on a consistent basis inequitably contributes more to the jackpot fund than do the players who bet a lesser amount on the average. Furthermore, since the house is obliged to pay out a portion of its winnings to a jackpot fund, it may be motivated to attempt to increase the volume of play to enable the redemption of monies lost as a result of jackpot contributions for the house.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,442 discloses roulette apparatus having a random number generator, a conventional wheel and a secondary playing layout on the table surface. A bet on the secondary layout is won when the numbers on the conventional wheel and the random number generator match.
There is a desire in the casino industry for a roulette system that offers greater possibility for rewards, and that is interesting for the player; but also is easy and economical for the casino management to operate, and is within the scope of the rules and regulations of various government jurisdictions.
It is believed that prior art systems having a form of a progressive jackpot fund have not captured the attention of the casino customer because the prior systems select and assign number(s) or other jackpot goals to the players.
On the other hand, the present invention gives the players greater control in the selection, betting and payout process. The present invention provides roulette apparatus having progressive jackpot accumulations wherein each player alone may select a potential winning jackpot number.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and advantages, a principle object of our invention is to offer to the casino industry apparatus for operating a roulette table having progressive jackpots that is more exciting for players, easier and of greater cost efficiency for casino management to operate, and existing conventional tables are easily convertible into a table embodying the present invention.
It is a further object of our invention to provide a roulette table wherein players have a personal choice regarding their wager on a number in progressive jackpot roulette game.